Yarn carriers have been provided hereinbefore for the winding of yarn thereon in various and sundry arrangements to produce a yarn package. In recent years the advent of open end spinning has precipitated a use for small yarn carriers to receive the open end, spun yarn therearound. Emphasis has been placed on development of a small cylindrical carrier with an improved yarn transfer tail producing means to foster uninterrupted operation for winding and rewinding operations from the packages. Efforts have also been directed to the development of a yarn carrier which may be utilized in an open end spinning operation to better initiate preparation of the yarn package therearound.
In an open end spinning operation, spun yarn is passed along a path between feed rolls and a yarn waste suction system. As the yarn passes along the intended path, a yarn carrier is brought into contact therewith in such fashion that the yarn moves across the carrier and continues to be removed by the suction system. At an appropriate time, the yarn is engaged by wind initiator means on the carrier and the production of the package begins. Initially, the transfer tail is produced by yarn being withdrawn from the suction system. After an appropriate length of time, the yarn from the suction system is severed, and yarn traverse along the package proceeds in the normal fashion to wind the yarn around the carrier.
Prior art packages utilized in open end spinning operations have employed a plurality of ridges or grooves along the length of the carrier to prevent yarn from sloughing off the carrier. Various arrangements have been employed to engage the yarn during passage of the yarn into the suction system and start the production of the package. Slots have been employed while though similar in nature to the present arrangement, are much less efficient in snaring the yarn, and produce unnecessary waste and promote uneven package sizes. Prior art slots are generally two side by side openings in the end of the tube with the yarn following a tortuous path through both. The present invention represents an improvement over the prior art carriers, affording a carrier having improved means for initiation of production of the yarn package. The carrier of the present invention enables one to produce yarn packages at a material savings since the package is started in a more efficient fashion and less yarn waste is produced. More uniform packages also are the result of the carrier of the present invention. The present invention thus represents a definite advance in the art and is not taught or suggested by any known prior art.